Ninja's vs Exmortia
by Bloody-Black-Kitten13
Summary: In a world where evil has taken over, it's up to the two last ninja to save the world. At least, they think they're alone...
1. Abbandone hope all ye who enter here

I stop to examine the gore of a mangled body. I don't know why. I've seen it so many times before. Underneath I see the screaming face of a child. I drop to my knees and dry heave until my stomach burns, even though there is nothing in my stomach to come up. There hasn't been for days. I swipe a strand of pink hair behind my ear.

My friend, Hinata, rushes over to check on me. I tell her I'm fine after instinctively wipe my mouth. There nothing to wipe, not even tears for pity of the dead.

We live in the destroyed world that used to be called Konoha. A disease known as exmortia recently came into existence after being released from hell by some foolish unknown mortal. Exmortia is a race of demons that live as parasites, that's why we call it a disease.

Killing is its passion. Feeding from the pain of slowly tortured and killed victims it leaves no one alive in its' black cloud of never ending sorrow. Hinata taps me worriedly on the shoulder. I look were her bony finger, (God its been like that for so long), is pointing and I see the death cloud coming fast. Damn.

We need to get somewhere fast. If not we are dead. I see an old clunker car by a house and from my old life in the streets, I know how to hotwire panicking more than usual, why is that?? I slam my hand against the wheel in frustration. Damnit!! It's too old and wasted to be used. Crap crap crap! Think!

I see a small cellar window hidden protectively by a thick wooden branch with rotting leaves. Perfect. I shove my small framed friend into the hole and push my own bony figure beside her. Covering ourselves hastily, it's not long before we are engulfed in total pitch dark blackness. The smell of death and rotting, moldy decay has filled our nostrils forcing acid bile into our throats. Screams of the past fill my mind and im sure they fill hers too. Please God, just one more chance....Exmortia has come.


	2. A Close Call

My legs are cramping. I can't be in this position for much longer. It's so dark I can't see anything. I feel a rotten hand grab my tangled, matted hair and pull my face up. I can see its' zombie like face. Rotting flesh is covering every square inch. No nose or lower jaw. I can see the veins in it's' neck and a black organ oozing from its' head. Its teeth are still hanging by the roots and its' eyes hold nothing but pure evil blackness.

It looks into my eyes. They've dulled so much I guess they look lifeless. As it drops my head I say nothing and it crawls over to join its other "friends" I hit my head on the metal edge of the hole. Blackness once again.

When I wake up its morning and I have to squint my eyes against the harshness of the sun. I feel dried blood crinkle and crack on my forehead. I must have scraped it when I went down.

At least I'm alive...oh no!

I look for Hinata in the hole and she's not there. Panicked, I scramble up and look around. I see the exmortia cloud a good three miles away but I have no idea when it will turn around and then our luck is over. Wait my luck, no our luck. I hear her calling me over and she's found some food.

I join her tackling her in a death hug. I was so worried. She hands me a decent looking piece of bread. Only a little mold this time, that's incredible good luck. I wolf it down and before I know it, it's gone.

We need to move quickly. If we run we could cover about 3 miles in about 14 hours. The faster we can get away from those demons the better. We walk a few hours and come upon some houses, shelter for the night. As we walk inside we never could have been prepared for what lay ahead.


	3. I Did It

Previously: _we stumbled to an old house to hide but we never could have been prepared for what lay inside...._

Darkness.

Pure, inky black darkness. The kind of darkness that makes you want to curl up in a blanket and fall asleep forever in peaceful dreams. Only this wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. Hinata finds a working light switch and I just miss tripping over an abandoned children's shoe. Oh dear. I do not wish to see more tender children's bodies. We venture more into the household expecting the worse. What we find is a normal looking house. As if it had never been hit by a hell warped man eating disease. It looked simply as if the family had gone on a Sunday stroll.

BANGBANGBANG!!!

I nearly jump out of my skin as the unsettling calm is shattered by thumps and bumps and bangs. Taken over by the excitement that there might be someone living in this God forsaken land, I rush up the creaky stairs, much to Hinata's dismay. Clambering up the steps-do I feel a smile one my face?- rushing to the room where the sounds had been heard. At the end of the hallway a bright light flashes in my face nearly burning my corneas to oblivion. Once I recover slightly I realize it is only a flashlight held in my face by none other than a small child. A young girl.

I'm amazed. How can anyone this young, she can't be older then 8 years old!, can survive a twisted monster that brought the world to it's knees. She's a small one for her age that is true, most likely underweight. Her blond hair is dirty and streaked with mud.

Her eyes are a cloudy green, with that I know she has seen enough death and suffering that would last at least 12 afterlives. Her pink tank top is shredded on the hem but otherwise blue jean kapris are mud/blood streaked and have a few minor rips. Her face is way to adult for her own good, twisted in amazement and disbelief and...well...the basic look of a little child!

Instinct taking over by force, I tackle the girl to the ground with a wolfish growl. The girl yelps in surprise but wriggles free of my weak grip. She gets on top of me straddling my waist and is surprisingly heavier han I thought she would be. She scratches my face with her ragged nails. I try to fight back but I can't see past the spots of color in front of my eyes from that damn flashlight. I finally grab her thin arms and trap her against a wall. Of course by now Hinata has joined us and is not sure what to make of the situation! She pulls me off the snarling child but keeps her hands on hers. She also makes a grab of my hands but I step out of the way quickly, regaining a calm composure. I glare at the dirty hoodlum and she spits at my feet. I grab her chubby cheeks between my fingers and growl," Who are you?!". She spits in my face.

Hinata, my savior, got the girl calmed down and assured her we were no allies of the terrorist disease. It turned out her name is Kira. She's been out here for a few months unbeknownst to the Exmortia. She's been living on any surviving animals that wander around or any human meat she can scavenge. Great. Now we have a little cannibal savage on our hands, meaning we have to be even more cautious than we already were. If that was possible. When questioned more, she said her family was taken by exmortia but she was hiding in an unknown bomb shelter underground and unseen by the twisted fiends. She stayed in her own house for a few weeks but, being as smart as she was, figured they would come back knowing they missed someone. So, taking a huge risk, she decided to follow the cloud of death. She only recently discovered this house and has been living here for about 2 months. Then she told us a truly terrifying secret.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O.O~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Absolutely unbelievable. She was the one that- BOOM! CRASH! SCREEEEECHH!!! SMASH!!

Oh crap! I don't know how but exmortia had found us. The girls eyes had grown wide and she grabbed my hand tightly, dragging me to a small secret room. I reached for my friend but it was to late. Her eyes had exploded out of their sockets and left a beautifully sick star shaped pattern of gelatinous goo. A blood splat was on the opposite wall of her. It was from her chest being ripped open and her heart being devoured. Most people, if they were alive that is, would have said that it all happened so fast. Not when it's your best friend. Not when your sister is being torn to shreds in front of you. You see it all in slow motion. Every flesh ripping, bone crunching, intestine squishing second, and your helpless to do anything about it. As she slumped to the ground her mouth wide open in a bloody death howl.

I cried out to her with all the anguish of losing my best friend, sister,and really the only family I ever had. At least I tried to cry out. I think it only came out as a croak do to the dryness of my throat. The fear had finally sucked me dry of all hope. I was sure I was going to die right then and there, but I welcomed it with open arms. I just wanted it to end, all of the carnage, pain, death, and suffering. The last thing I really remembered before crushing blackness, was the girl shouting something cryptic and slamming the door to the small room. I saw her smile triumphantly as I fell unconscious.

I woke up to find my self strapped to a chair with thick splintery ropes. They smelled of kerosene. on the floor around me seemed to be a pentagram of blood with strange symbols at the points. I tried wiggling free of the ropes but I was sapped of any strength. Even when I got my hands to twitch they would be shredded by the splinters of the rope and the kerosene just made that much more uncomfortable. I gave up and looked around. On the wall in front of me was a word scrawled in blood.

_**SACRAFICE**_

Kira walked pleasantly in front of me. She almost had a bounce to her step, the little brat. she twirled a curled blade dagger gently and masterfully in her right hand as she walked. Smirking to herself she piped," now you know my secret. I was the one to extract exmortia from hell and destroy the world. it was an accident don't get me wrong! What should you expect of a small girl playing with a Ouija board? I was only imatatinging my big sister, monkey see monkey do, no? well since I summoned them the were not allowed to hurt me. The story about the bomb shelter was a lie. just incase I met another human I had to have a sob story ready, to get sympathy you know?

" I figured out long ago that if I myself were going to survive, I needed to get rid of this demon. why I didn't do this sooner is still a mystery, even to myself! Although I've always had a naughty streak in me." the more she explained the angrier I got. I summoned up my strength while she ranted and did my best to lunge at her. But she sidestepped me and let hit the wooden floor with a hard 'THUD'. She giggled maliciously and pressed her tiny foot against my head hard. she leaned down to hiss in my ear," a nice but futile try." with that she kicked my face making me spit blood from my now loosened teeth. she propped me back up and continued to talk, "I've done my homework and found the only way to banish Exmortia is to make a sacrifice in the name of their god and some other typical demon stuff like that. As you've guessed by the time I figured this out there weren't many people left to use!" I smelled something foul coming into the room. The beast that had almost killed me a few days before had entered the room. Kira smiled and petted the beasts head. Now I'm really in trouble. Finding my small pocket knife in my back pocket I begin to slowly cut the ropes and soon my hands are free. Lucky for me she didn't bind my feet. I pretend my hands are still tied and wait until the demons turn to each other and strike up conversation in some foreign tongue.

I lunge as quickly and savagely as I can, running on pure adrenaline. The beast sees my attack coming first and moves at of the way quickly. The girl isn't as swift and falls to the ground with my knife at her neck. Smiling and giggling hysterically, I bring the knife down on the infants heart and body. After all life has been sucked dry form her puny body I turn towards the raging Exmortia server. has terrified and fuming at me for killing his....well...mother you could say.

He dashes towards me and I put my small steel blade up to brace for impact. He whams me into the rotten wood of the floor and tryst to plunge his sharp teeth into my neck. Damn it, he knocked my pocket knife across the room! Keeping him barely at bay with my left hand I reach for anything to stab at him. I feel my feeble fingers wrap around something hard a cold, the ceremonial dagger Kira had. Bragging it down with the graceful swoop of a swan diving into water, I burry it in the monsters skull. He screams like a banshee and falls to the ground twitching every so often. I had made the sacrifice.

The world is free.


End file.
